


Depression

by lorir_writes



Series: The Five Stages [5]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Break Up, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Sexual Tension, Smut, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 10:12:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17558435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorir_writes/pseuds/lorir_writes
Summary: Drake goes through surgery and deals with unexpected and overwhelming feelings as he watches Jade and Liam together.





	1. Depression - Part I

Tiredness. After all the events of the Homecoming Ball, seeing his friends’ life been threatened by assassins, taking a bullet to save Jade, having to hide in a safe house with her and finally being able to go back and sleep in his own bed, all he could feel now was tiredness. The ride back to the Palace was long, but it seemed way too long. The conversation inside the Royal limo wasn’t as lively as usual and it was probably why he didn’t feel like engaging in it. He never felt so uncomfortable.  _What is it so cold in here? Damn, I’m so tired._

“Drake?” Hana called him softly.

“Huh?” he replied.

“Are you alright?”

“I’m fine, just tired.”

“You don’t look fine.” She was right. He felt cold, though he was sweating, his arm hurt like hell, he never longed so much for his bed. She placed the back of her hand on his head. “Drake, you’re having a fever.”

“That’s not good. We need to get you to the doctor, buddy,” Maxwell acknowledged.

“No, I just wanna go home,” he complained. Just when he thought the doctor conversation died down, he heard Hana gasp. He looked at her and her shoulder was covered with blood. His blood. Everyone in the car stared at him. His jacket had small blood stains.

“Are you insane? You need a doctor, the wound can be infected,” Jade glowered at Drake.

“I said no,” he hissed. “I just need to be patched up again and sleep on my bed.”

“You’re a moron. Can’t you see we’re insisting on it for your own good?” Jade scolded.

“This is not up for discussion anymore.” Liam rolled down the partition to talk to the driver. “Lucas, take us to the nearest hospital, Drake needs medical assistance now,” Liam ordered.

“Just because you are a king it doesn’t mean you can tell me what to do.”

“Of course I can. You got shot and have a fever. Since your sister isn’t here and I’m your emergency contact, I call the shots,” Liam dictated.

“Couldn’t we just go home and call a doctor from there?” His mouth set in a hard line.

“Unless you want to fulfill your dream and become Bucky Barnes, no. Now, suck it up.” Liam retorted. Drake glared at him, but he remained impassive. The others exchanged wary looks. A long moment of awkward silence passed by.

“I can’t believe you brought that up,” Drake grumbled. Maxwell and Jade stifled a laugh while Hana mouthed “who’s Bucky Barnes?” to Drake.

##  **…**

_“Is he still sleeping?”_

Drake felt dizzy, parched and his whole body ached. He knows he’s in the hospital and that he had to go through a surgery to remove the bullet, however, he had no idea if it’s still was Saturday and who was with him. He tried to fight the sleep, but he was too drowsy.

“You know will wake him up? The smell of barbecue! Pork ribs, brisket slabs, chopped beef…”

_“I took him to a Brazilian Steakhouse the last time we traveled with Father to Lisbon, he had so many cuts of pork loin and picanha with manioc crumbs I swear I thought he would have food coma.”_

_“We should order barbecue and we could eat in front of him because he can’t.”_

_“Add whiskey and we will have him in full Drake grumpy mode for a year.”_

The familiar voices and laughs pulled him out of slumber. He grunted and blinked a few times before scanning his surroundings. He tried to shift on the bed and Liam rushed to his side. “Hey, welcome back” Liam smiled. “You might want to take it easy there. You’re still recovering from surgery.”

“Umm…” Drake tried to clear his throat but felt it hurting. “What day is it?”

“March 3rd,” Jade stood up from the couch and approached his bed. “Good evening, sleeping beauty,” she beamed. Drake gave her a sideways glance but nothing would break her if she was in a good mood. “How are you feeling?”

“Sleepy, sore, tired, dopy. Take your pick.”

“Awww…” Jade places a hand on Liam’s shoulder. “I told you he was getting better, Li. He’s already grouching.” Liam shook his head smiling.

“What are you guys doing here besides mocking me?”

“I just stopped by to see how you’re doing and brought Jade here for the night shift.”

“Night shift?”

“Yes, Savannah was here in the afternoon, now it’s my turn and tomorrow morning Hana will be here. Hopefully, in the afternoon you’ll be better and get discharged.”

“You don’t have to stay here.”

“I know I don’t,” she placed her hand on his as she sat on the end of his bed. “But I want to. I promise I’ll be little less tartish and let you pick the movie we’re going to watch later.”

Drake pressed his lips together, trying to hide a smile. Yet, she continued to hold his hand and smiled fondly, like she always did every time they had their moments in between. Her smile was his biggest weakness. “Fine, you can stay.”

“Wait, you thought I was asking to stay?” She looked at Liam once again, who kept trying to hide his urge to laugh. “Isn’t he cute?”

“Enough with the teasing, Jay. Tell him the news.”

“What news?”

“You’ll have a knighting ceremony next week,” she chirped.

“Why am I getting a title?”

“Because you saved someone’s life, the future queen’s, precisely,” Liam said.

“Is Bastien a sir because he saves the King’s life?”

“He’s paid to do that, so it’s kinda like his obligation. You could have run off the palace to save your life, you didn’t have to jump in front of a bullet to save me.”

Dake narrowed his eyes. “Bullshit, I had to save you and you know it.”

“And he speaks like a true hero worthy of many titles,” Liam grinned.

“What if I don’t want it?”

“You can always refuse the title, but the ceremony is already scheduled and it has your name on the invitation and on the program. So you plan on refusing the title, you’ll have to attend it and say no to the King in front of the entire court,” Jade explained.

“What? I can’t say no to Liam.”

“Yeah, we know that,” Liam smirked.

“I can skip it.”

“And I’ll keep rescheduling until you show up and say no to my face in front the whole country.” Drake glared at them. “See? I told you he would get it,” Liam smiled proudly.

“You’re a genius, Li,” a sly smile crossed her lips.

Liam bowed jokingly making Jade giggle. Drake clenched his jaw twitched. “Great, you’re both here just to mock me the entire night.”

“Heh, I wish I could, but duty calls,” Liam shrugged. “But Jade will be here to make sure you have a friendly face here to torture you with bad jokes and silly puns.”

“Only the silliest jokes to one of my favorite people.”

Liam chuckled. “I have to go now, but I’ll be back tomorrow before you get discharged. Have a good night, my friend.” Liam smiled softly and Drake couldn’t help but smile back. “Jade, a word?”

“Sure.” She beamed at Liam. “I’ll be right back,” she stood up and followed Liam out.

He couldn’t hear what they were talking, but from the window, he could see her behind the curtains. Her expression was slightly upset, then he saw Liam’s hand tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear and she instantly beamed. She rose up to her toes and threw her arms around Liam’s neck. Drake wished he could ignore it, but his eyes were fixed on the window. After what seemed to be a long moment, Jade got back inside. “Okay, I’m here now. Do you need anything? You can’t eat now because of the anesthesia, but I can get you fluffy pillows, water, we can watch a movie, binge-watch a series. Just say it and I’ll make it happen.”

“Water is just fine,” he said. Jade poured water into a small plastic cup and gave it to him. He looked at the tiny cup then at her.

“You can’t drink too much water, otherwise you’ll throw up,” she informed. He glared at her. “Hey, save the mean looks for the nurses and for Doctor Namid. I’m just obeying their orders,” she held up her palms.

He took a sip of the water. “Why are you really here?”

“Because you’re my friend, and I love you dearly. And took a bullet for me,” her lips quivered. “I could be dead if it weren’t for you. You could be dead too if-” tears began to stream down her face. He held her hand and she wrapped her arms around his neck crying. He caressed her hair soothing her as she sobbed against his chest.

“Jade, there’s no if. I’m okay and nothing happened to any of us. We’re stronger than those assassins and we will make them regret thinking they could try to kill us.”

“I know…” she pulled away and wiped her tears brushing her fingers on her cheeks. ”I lost too many people in my life, Drake. Aside from an aunt I don’t speak to since I was eighteen, my friends are my only family. I can’t afford to lose you.” She sniffed and threw her hair back. “You have to get better and I’m here to help to make it happen.”

He gave her a small smile. “Thank you for being here.”

“Anytime, Drake.”

“Now it would be a good time to binge-watch Black Lightning.”

“As you wish…  _Sir_ ,” she smirked and picked up the remote control to turn on the TV.

##  **…**

“A Phoenix. Neat,” he said to the waiter who nodded and walked away to fetch his whiskey shot.

“You barely got here and you’re already drinking?” Olivia chided.

“I only agreed to this after the doctor said I could drink again. I can’t stand this ceremony with a shot, I had a rough week.”

“It’s called sobriety, Walker,” she smirked.

“Yeah, and I had enough of that.” he smiles at the waiter placing his whiskey shot on the table. “Hello, old friend,” he sips the amber liquid and savoring the sweetness of caramel mixed with oak tannins and the lingering spicy taste.

“Have you considered my proposal?”

“Yes.”

“And?”

“I’ll let you know soon enough.”

“There you are! People are waiting for you. Come on,” Maxwell beamed pulling Drake towards the crowd. Drake rolled his eyes but didn’t fight back. He walked through the crowd and stood across the Royal Family.

“People of Cornodia, we’ve faced difficult days in our country lately. Although, it’s in times of adversity when we find true heroes among us and we are assembled here to celebrate one of them. Mr. Drake Walker,” Drake stepped forward and kneeled before Liam. “Your relentless loyalty to this kingdom, to its people and its king is exceptional. Your strength and self-sacrifice to protect the life of our newest duchess and future Queen sets an example of dedication and fidelity to our nation and our loved ones. By the invested in me by the Kingdom of Cordonia, I, Liam Rys, hereby dub thee,” Liam raised a sword gently just up over Drake’s head and placed it on his left shoulder, “Knight of the Cordonian Order of Stormholt.” Drake stood up, Liam presented him with the insignia of his new order and the room is filled with applause. “I told you I’d give you a title someday,” Liam whispered smiling as they posed for photos.

“At least, Knight is a cool title, right? Do I get a sword?” Drake lowered his voice.

“You’ll get the Golden Mountain Fang,” Liam murmured and a broad grin appeared on Drake’s lips. “Enjoy the festivities, my friend.” He hugged Drake and walked by the room to greet other nobles.

“Hello,  _Sir_  Drake Walker,” Jade smirked as she swayed across the room wearing a long sheath dress in silver grey embroidered with crystals and headed towards him with a glass of whiskey in one of her hands. She gave him the whiskey glass, raised her champagne flute and they clinked glasses. “Cheers.”

“Thank you,” he sipped his whiskey. “Don’t you have to do your rounds, Your Grace?”

“I’m on my break now and I’m here to keep you company. I can’t let you sulk at your own party.”

“Just send me my favorite scotch and I won’t even care if Maxwell challenges me to a rap battle,” he joked. “And the party isn’t all mine. Most of these people are here to kiss the new duchess and future queen’s ass, not mine.”

“Uh huh, tell that to those ladies over there,” she pointed to a group of ladies giggling who blushed when Drake looked at their direction. “Kiara will have a lot of competition once she comes back,” she enthused. “ You should ask one of them to dance.”

“Why?”

“Because you’ll have to dance the Cordonian Waltz with someone. It’s scheduled to happen in five minutes.”

“What?!? Why didn’t anyone tell me?”

“Because you deliberately missed your own rehearsal ceremony,” she cocked an eyebrow at him. “Ask Hana to dance with you. She’s a terrific dance teacher.”

Liam approached them and smiled at her. “Lady Jade, may I have this dance?” he gracefully extended his hand out her.

“I thought you’d never ask,” she winked. He beamed and led her on the dancefloor. Jade looked over her shoulder and mouthed to Drake. “Ask her now.”

He looked across the room and spotted Hana in an elegant one-shoulder silk dress in mint a few feet away. He walked towards her and bowed. “Lady Hana, may I have the pleasure of a dance with you?”

“I’d love to,” she curtsied and he took her to the dancefloor, where Jade and Liam waited for them. They all begin to slide across the ballroom floor.

“If I stump on your foot, I’m sorry,” he grimaced.

“I’ll survive. And for the record, you’re doing great… _Sir_.” Hana grinned.

“Ugh… not you too.”

“It’s your title now, you’d better get used to it.”

As other couples joined, Drake felt less self-conscious of people staring at him. From the center of the room, he watched Jade and Liam dancing. He effortlessly spun her around and held her, her back against his chest. Liam whispered something in her ear and nibbled her earlobe, pressing her body to his and she closed her eyes and melted in his embrace. Drake’s smiled faded. A sudden wave of anguish took over him. “Drake? Is everything okay?” Hana asked.

“Yeah, my shoulder is aching a little, but it’s fine.” The song came to an end and he bowed stiffly to her. “Thank you for the dance, my lady,” he kissed her hand, then marched towards the bar, ordered a bottle of whiskey and went to the hallway that led to his room. He stopped at the balcony and drank the whiskey from the bottle. _Why do I still feel this way? Why can’t I be happy for them? Fuck…_  He took a deep breath and drank more.

“Hey, I was looking for you,” Jade tapped his shoulder. “The photographers want more pictures.” Drake didn’t turn around. He closed his eyes, taking in every detail of her lively and melodious voice. “Drake?”

“Bourbon,” he turned to look at her one last time. “I can’t do this anymore.”

“It’s just a few more pictures, come on,” she took his hand trying to get him back to the party.

“No, I mean with us. I can’t be friends with you anymore.”

“What?”

“I love you. But you chose Liam. And tried to be supportive to you, I tried to be happy for you. But I can’t. I just can’t. I’m lying to everyone, pretending to be okay with this and I’m not.”

“But you’re my friend…” she bit her lip as if she tried to hold her emotions. “I love you.”

“As a friend. I don’t want that. I never did,” he inhaled sharply and tears shone in his eyes. “I’ll travel to Lythikos tomorrow to give you some space. I’ll be back for the last day of the Five Kingdoms Festival.”

“Drake…” she begged.

“Please don’t do this. I need to stay away from you. I’ll see you in a week.” He walked past her and got into his room. Kicking off his shoes, he slumped on the bed, letting the whiskey bottle fall, wettening the carpet as he gave in to deep sadness.

Jade stood still watching the partygoers laughing and dancing in the garden. Her eyes swam with tears. He loves her, but she chose Liam. She tried to be discreet, however, she constantly lost herself in Liam’s flirty demeanor in public more often than they should. Of course, Drake wouldn’t take it for so long. She should have seen this coming.

“Is this where you’ve been all this time?” Bertrand chided. “Jade, you need to greet your guests before leaving the party.”

She quickly wiped her tears and turned around. “I was just taking some fresh air. I’m coming back now.”

“Were you crying?”

“It’s just allergies. I’m fine.” She faked a smile, walked back to the party and resumed her noblewoman duties.


	2. Depression - Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drake finds himself lost between wanting to stay away from Jade and missing her and seeks for another distraction in somebody else’s arms.

At the Applewood Manor, manual labor was something constant. Instead of parties and formal events filled with nobles, the people who lived there worked at the orchards, wineries and small industries. Drake always liked visiting there, especially when he was a kid for the same reasons Liam did. This time, however, the visit wasn’t for another court event. Drake wandered at the apple orchard, looking at the soil covered with ashes and burned out trees. Despite the delicate moment the nation was facing, the people who worked there planting baby apple trees seemed hopeful. They eagerly chatted about the King’s solution for the families who suffered from the arson and their plans for the future and it made him think about his own future. 

When Liam was pointed as Crown Prince and acquired as his newest mission getting married and having kids for the sake of Cordonia, Drake thought about having his own family for the first time, yet it was just an idea, something he wanted, but not in a near future. Although, when Jade came to the country and they became closer, things changed. He saw his best friend fall in love and plan his future not just as a ruler, but as a man who wished to start a family. He found himself in love for the same woman and his wish to run away with her seemed like a beginning, maybe a small glimpse of his future, but she didn’t love him. Not the way he wanted her to. He was hurt and never felt so lost. Would he love someone as much as he loved her? Would anyone ever make him think about family again?

His mind wandered as he strolled aimlessly on the field. Most people there lost everything, but they had hope. Why did he felt so hopeless? He thought about everyone knew and the image of Kiara appeared in his mind. She had a bad injury during the attack and he visited her when he was at the hospital too, but haven’t heard from her since then. He suddenly missed her, her wit, the smell of her dark hair and how beautiful her naked skin is. Drake fetched his phone from his pocket and pressed one single number. It barely twice until the person he called answered.

“Hello, Sir Drake,” Liam replied calmly. Drake could almost see his best friend smirking over the phone. He rolled his eyes as he suppressed a smile.

“I thought the King would be too busy dealing with the Kingdom’s issues to pick up his phone right now.”

“I am, but I always make time for the people I care about. How can I be of service?”

“I know you keep track on every guest that was injured at the Homecoming Ball. Do you know if Kiara still is in the hospital here at the capital?”

“I’ll check the updated list the hospital sent me. Hang on,” the King replied. Drake waited for Liam to give him the information he wanted and decided to pay her a visit.

##  **…**

He walked down the hospital hallways, uncertain of what he was doing. They had some casual sexual encounters, but he wasn’t close to her. What would he say? He stopped at her door and watched her reading a book from the blinds. She seemed okay but bored.  _At least I can try to be a better company than a Nicholas Sparks book._  He firmly knocked the door. “Come in,” her naturally hoarse voice said. He opened the door and saw her face soften as he stepped in. “Drake, hi!”

“Hello, Kiara,” he smiled timidly and approached her bed, giving her the bouquet of pink carnations and sweet peas. “These are for you.”

“They’re beautiful,” she smelled the floral light scents. She pressed a button and a nurse promptly answered opening the door. “Can you get me a vase and some water for these flowers?”

“Yes, ma'am,” the nurse nodded smiling at them, entered the room and arranged the flowers in the clear glass vase. Drake felt too self-conscious and thought about leaving. However, Kiara took his hand in hers, smiling fondly at him.

“Come sit next to me,” she cooed. He sat on the end of the hospital bed still holding her hand. Her face without makeup still looked gorgeous, even though she seemed a little tired. “How’s your shoulder doing?”

“It’s healing alright. How about you? I heard you’ll be discharged tomorrow.”

“I’m okay. I can’t wait to go home.”

“You’re going back to Castelsarreilan?”

“I don’t think I will be able to rest properly if I stay here at the capital. I keep reminiscing what happened and with the fire at the orchard… I’ve been having nightmares, I can’t watch the news. I’m scared.”

“But you do know the kingdom will protect you, right?”

“I do. King Liam has been very kind to handle the hospital bills and hiring additional security to protect all of the injured guests at the Homecoming Ball. But I need to go home. I miss my family, I miss feeling safe.” She watched Drake’s brows furrowed for a moment. “You could always visit me, you know. The international art and food festival is next week, but you can arrive earlier if you want,” she looked at him through her lashes.

“It’d be nice to step away from the Unity Tour for a while. But Liam–”

“Needs you. Yeah, I figured you’d say that,” she said quietly. “You’re a good friend, Drake. I don’t know many guys who would remain loyal to a friend who is getting married to the woman they love but can’t have,” Kiara uttered.  

“What?”

“Drake, almost everyone in court suspects you’re smitten with her. You follow her around since day one.”

“I only did it because Liam asked me so I could look out for her. And it began on day two. I had no reason to like the waitress who decided to leave her life behind to jump off a cliff in the sea of stuffy noble sharks.”

“I presume you didn’t think she could charm you.”

“She charmed the entire country.”

“But very few people know her like you do. And you still didn’t betray Liam’s trust.”

“I kissed her at the night of his coronation because I wanted to taste her lips and maybe convince her to go further before she could become his. I offered to run away with her during the engagement tour. I can only keep my game face and stand to be next to them now if they are more people around because it kills me that she chose him.” Drake smiled ruefully as she saw Kiara’s stunned reaction. “I’m not as good as advertised.”

She pondered his words for a second then smiled fondly at him. “You shouldn’t sell yourself short. You’re not less of a good friend because you’re human and couldn’t resist her allure. You’re still his best friend, you’re putting your own feelings aside to support them. That says a lot more about how loyal you are than if you never have fallen in love with her.”

Drake gave his shoulders and she kept going. “Plus, I believe you when you say you can’t stand being next to them. I’ve seen them pining at each other. Their sexual tension is absurd. Now that they’re together, I bet they keep looking for excuses to sneak out.”

“It’s gross, actually,” he grimaced and both of them laughed.

“I know you want to be supportive to the kingdom, but you’re hurting yourself in the process, Drake,” Kiara reached for his hand. “Castelsarreilan is lovely this time of the year. Come with me.”

“I’ll think about it,” he smiled leaning in to kiss her forehead.

##  **…**

“Oh, fuck!” Kiara held on to the headboard as she rode Drake’s face, his tongue frantically lapping on her core and fingers pumping in and out of her ass. She screamed his name and came undone, legs shaking from the intensity of her orgasm. When she looked down, Drake had the most satisfied smile she had seen. “Why are you giving me this smug smile now if we’re not done yet?” She said as she got out of the bed to grab a pack of condoms.

“That’s exactly why I’m smiling, my lady,” he sat on the bed wiping the corner of his mouth with his middle finger and run his hand down his manhood. Kiara bit her bottom lip watching Drake pleasuring himself and gazing at her body while he waited for her. Her fingers fumbled and the packing slip out her hands. She bent over to grab the condoms and he tilted his head to the side, peering at her core damping her inner thighs with her juices. After five consecutive days of sexual encounters with Kiara at her family estate, he knew exactly how to turn her on. She straightened up and tried to rip off the packing again. “Come lie down beside me,” he coaxed, holding out his hand to her.

She obliged, handing him the condom as she crawled back into the bed and kissed him hungrily. He ripped off the packing and rolled it down his length, his tongue savoring the taste of her nectar and his seed still lingering in her mouth. She laid down, turned to the side and he shifted on the bed, his hands snaking over her body, entwining his legs with hers as he plunged inside her. Kiara protested a few times because he didn’t let her lead, but she easily lost her herself in his arms, spellbound by his touch. And Drake used it as an advantage to get the only thing he wanted from her: more sex. They were almost close when barking sounds echoed through the house. “Oh, mon Dieu! _¹_  They must be here,” she spoke breathlessly.

“Who?” he stopped waiting for her answer.

“The Royal Court. They were supposed to arrive this morning. We have to go.” She tried to get up, but he held her firmly against him.

“What’s the rush?” he kissed her neck and resumed moving in and out of her. “Your parents are downstairs, so is your brother. They can greet Liam and others.” He placed his hand between her legs and rubbed her core making her cry out. “Yeah, that’s what I want to hear. Come for me,” he murmured in her ear thrusting faster until they both reached ecstasy. He eased out of her and kissed her shoulder. “Now you can go,” he smirked and she shook her head as they both sat up. Kiara quickly picked up her dress, put on her shoes and brushed her hair. But Drake stayed in bed playing poker on his phone. She bent down to kiss him and left his room.

About half an hour later, Drake joined Kiara’s family and the Royal court at the balcony. Though they tried to hide as much as they could, everybody seemed to know they were hooking up. Kiara dodged some of her brother’s comments, blushing slightly every time. Drake, on the other hand, didn’t seem to mind. “Hey, are you alright? I called you a bunch of times, but you didn’t answer,” Hana whispered as she pulled him aside to chat.

“I’m fine. Just busy.”

“Uh huh…You coming here without telling anyone did seem fine.” She set her mouth into a hard line. “Like _running away from my problems_  fine. And what were you busy with?”

Drake looked away to hide his blushing cheeks and Hana punched him in the shoulder. “Ouch! Hey! Bullet wound!” he flinched. Kiara narrowed her eyes at them as Jade and Liam discreetly observed from the corner.

“I bet you don’t even remember  _you both_  got healing wounds when we’re doing it,” she hissed quietly trying not to draw attention from the others.

“We do it in less dangerous positions,” he mumbled.

“Stop thinking with your dick again otherwise you’ll get yourself hurt,” she chided.

“It won’t hurt more than it already does. Trust me,” he snorted and walked inside to pour himself a shot of scotch. Hana folded her arms and scolded him and returned to talk to the others.

The following day was busier than ever. Castelsarreilan main art gallery and town square were filled with tourists, press and citizens who came by to join the festival. From time to time, Kiara glanced at Drake, who spent most of the day walking around chatting with his friends. She waited for an opportunity to get him alone to approach him. “Hey,” she circled one of her arms around his waist. “Are you enjoying the festival?”

“Yeah, it’s great,” he smiled putting his arm over her shoulder. “I thought you were busy greeting people, though.”

“I’m giving a break to keep you company,” she whispered planting a kiss behind his ear.

“Are you sure you want to do this here? You barely had time to talk to Penelope and Olivia,” he pulled away.

“I don’t care. I want you,” she tugged his jacket and pinned him against the nearest tree as she kissed him fervently, her fingers intertwined in his hair. He responded pulling her close, his hands roaming over her body.

People passed by staring at them. “Drake doesn’t seem like a guy who has an outdoor kink,” Maxwell commented watching them from afar.

“I don’t think he does,” a line appeared between Hana’s brows.

“Me either, but we can’t judge a book by its cover,” Liam smirked and Jade elbowed him, making him chuckle.

“Kiara, people are staring,” Drake whispered as she pulled up his shirt.

“Oh, are they?” She nibbled his earlobe, her hands running down his bulge.

“Will you stop?” he pulled away holding her by the wrists.

“What? You fucked me the whole week anytime and anywhere you wanted, now you’re suddenly not into it?”

“I didn’t– What is wrong with you?”

“With me? What’s wrong with you? You wouldn’t pass up a chance to take me right here, right now, if she wasn’t around,” she berated.

“Are you kidding me? This is not about her. We’re in public, Kiara!”

“I don’t care! Maybe I want people to look.”

“No, you don’t want people to look. You want her to look,” he said as he spotted Jade looking into their direction as she stood beside Liam, who gave an interview to a local reporter. “Well, guess what? I’m not in the mood,” he walked away, heading towards Maxwell and Hana. Kiara adjusted her skirt, took a deep breath and resumed to her activities.

By the end of the day, Drake sat by a bench talking to his friends when he caught the sight of Jade and Liam. He doesn’t know why he always seemed to notice them or why he couldn’t look away, but there he was watching them again. Jade gave a spoonful of her gelato to Liam smiling at him. He whispered something in her ear and kissed the corner of her mouth as photographers and the people snapped several photos of their tender moment. “I’m getting tired, I’m gonna take off,” he stood up.

“Me too,” Maxwell replied. “We should all go. There’s the celebratory dinner anyway.” They all headed to the cars to leave the town square. Drake hopped in the Beaumont’s car without looking back and went straight to his room.

##  **…**

The ice cube on his glass melted into the scotch as Drake sat on day bed close to the window, waiting for the meteor shower to begin. He was too inebriated to stand up and go outside like he would usually do, but the view was good enough. The door of his room suddenly slammed shut, startling him. “I know it’s your home, but I’m not sure you’re allowed to barge into occupied rooms like that.”

“Tais-toi!¹” Kiara hissed, taking off her dress and panties. She straddled him and pulled down his pants, fishing his cock and stroking it vigorously with one hand and rubbing his testicles with the other.

“Hey, whoa! What the–”

“I’m finishing what we started at the festival,” she cupped his neck and lowered herself onto him.

“Kiara, we need a– Oh hell, you’re so wet,” he threw his head back as she bounced up and down, riding him.

“Je n'ai pas besoin de préservatifs, mon chéri. j'ai seulement besoin de toi,” ² she purred in his ear. He began to nuzzle her chest, his hands massaging her breasts. This isn’t how he likes to do it, he always preferred to be in control, but he already was too aroused to stop it. She smelled like licorice and her lips were tinted with red wine. "Je suis tellement mieux qu'elle. Tu verras.³”

Kiara rocked faster on him, her flawless dark skin illuminated by the night lights, sent a rush of adrenaline through his body and he bucked his hips, meeting her pace. The sound of their skins crashing, the blending of their natural scents, the stillness of that beautiful night drove him wild. He hated losing control, but couldn’t help. The world around him melted away. “Oui, Drake! Baise-moi! Baise-moi!⁴” she panted.

Before he knew, his arms held her close and released himself inside as she moaned biting his neck and he grunted. “Oh, fuck, Jade…”

“What?!?” She yelled. His face went pale as he realized what he just said. “I can’t believe this.” She stood up infuriated. “I’ve been giving myself to you the whole week and you’re still thinking about her. Do you always think about her when we have sex? Is that why you don’t let me lead? Is that you like fucking me from behind, so you can imagine you’re fucking her?”

He remained silent and she slapped him. His blood boiled as the marks of her fingers on his cheek began to ache. “I love her! What did you expect? I’m broken! And the pain won’t magically go away because you want it no matter how many times I fuck you or any other woman.”

Kiara shook her head as her eyes welled up. “I guess you’re right. You are broken, Drake. And I can’t fix you. You’re the only one who can, but it will only happen when you let her go. And you’re clearly not ready to do that,” she wiped the tears from her face, picked up her scattered clothes, dressed quickly and stormed out of his room.

She was just a few steps away from his door when she into bumped into the last person she wanted to see. “Oops… I’m sorry, Kiara,” Jade smiled sheepishly.

“You’d better be! Because all of this, everything that is wrong with him is your fault!” Kiara barked, pushed Jade and marched to her room banging the door. Jade watched her go confused then turned around to find Drake sullenly standing by the door of his room. She felt the urge to hug him but just braced herself, took a deep breath and headed to her room. He got back to his bedroom and started packing while drinking his whiskey from his flask and ignoring Savannah’s and Maxwell’s phone calls.

As the night deepened, he felt even more alone. But he couldn’t just talk to anybody. He couldn’t tell Liam or Maxwell. He needed to talk to someone who really knew what was going on his life. Olivia had already traveled to Lythikos and he couldn’t bear it on his own.

He walked to Hana’s door and knocked on the door. She opened the door with a smile that soon faded once she saw his red eyes and wrapped her arms around him. Tears began to fall down his face as Hana caressed his back, soothing him. He pulled away to look at her and she cupped his face. “It’s okay. You don’t need to talk now if you want. Come in,” she held out her hand, led him into her room and he laid on her bed as she sat beside running her hands in his hair until he fell asleep.

_¹ Oh my god!_

_²  Shut up!_

_³_   _I don’t need condoms, my darling. I just need you_  

_⁴ I’m so much better than her. You’ll see._

_⁵ Yes, Drake! Fuck me! Fuck me!_


	3. Depression - Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Madeleine was poisoned, Drake and Olivia keep company to each other and share more than just their thoughts about the events of that unusual evening.

Drake sat by the headboard of Olivia’s bed, watching her moisturizing her skin, her hand firmly massaging one of her legs. After Madeleine passed out and she was rushed to the hospital, Liam and Jade followed the ambulance to meet Adelaide and Regina. Olivia and Drake stayed at the estate to allow security detail search for the traitor and ensure the safety of all the noble guests, especially the Royal Couple, at the estate. 

As much as he would try to hide it, being with her at Lythikos felt right. Since his last visit to her duchy, Olivia would always leave her door open so they could chat, watch movies, have sex or just sleep, cuddling during the coldest nights. It was like entering a safe zone where he could say and do anything. Olivia could be judgmental, but at least she was a good listener. “She was particularly cruel tonight, but she didn’t deserve to be poisoned,” he added, grimacing at the memory of a pale Madeleine lied on the ballroom floor.

“When isn’t Madeleine cruel?” She taunted.

“Do you really want to know?” he raised an eyebrow.

A sly smile spread across her lips as she looked over her shoulder. “Of course I do.”

“When I get her on her knees, she turns into this submissive little girl, desperate for attention, wishing for me to punish her.”

“She’s always desperate for attention. Have you seen her parents and her need to always be perfect and right? She wanted to get under your skin so you can punish her and fuck her.”

“Yeah, I figured as much. But did she have to open a healing wound?”

“Is it really healing, Walker?” She queried, looking at him through the mirror of her vanity dresser. “If it hurt you that much when Madeleine said that you’re still in love with Jade, maybe you’re not ready to let her go.”

“Said the woman who pined over Liam for years and almost tried to run over his future fiancee with her Royals Royce the night she saw Liam wearing a Beaumont suit matching her opponent’s dress,” he snorted.

“First of all,” Olivia turned around and glared at him as he tried to suppress a smile. “Jade was his future fiancee as much as I was back then. Secondly, he knows he pissed off a lot of people, including his parents, when he did that. And thirdly, I just thought about it. I didn’t do it,” she snapped. “I accepted defeat at the night of his coronation. He’s happier with her.” Drake frowned. Olivia noticed his sad expression and went to the bed, sitting by his side and tucking a strand of his hair behind his ear. “You have to admit it too, Drake. It’s for the best.”

“I know. It’s just…” he trailed off. “I didn’t think it would be this hard. I never really cared about any of those girls he dated, they were just a bunch of crown chasers. He didn’t care much about them either. But Jade is different. And she proves it every single day going through all these ordeals to be the perfect fiancee for Liam and future queen of Cordonia.”

“It’s hard not to like her. Or not liking them as a couple,” she took his hand and squeezed it gently. “It’ll get better, Drake. You just have to let her go.”

Drake heaved a sigh and leaned back on the headboard. Olivia kissed his neck softly at first, but as he groaned, her kisses grew heavier, leaving bites and suck marks. He pulled her on his lap and lifted up her red satin nightgown, removing them and caressing her thighs. He was always pleased to get her panties as a souvenir of their nights, but it thrilled him to know she didn’t wear when he was around. Her wet folds brushed on his bulge as they kissed fervently. Pulling her up and laying her on the bed, Drake kneeled on the bed and removed his boxers, brushing the tip of his cock between her lower lips and plunged into her.

Olivia pulled his hair back as he rammed into her steady and deep. “Ah, you’re so wet, Liv,” He growled.

“Harder,” she panted. Drake began to slam hard, but still at a slow pace and watched her contort at every thrust, rubbing her breasts.

“Tell me what you want, Liv.”

“You,” she murmured. “And the dildo on the bottom drawer of the nightstand,” she cupped one side of his face and kissed him before he reached for the toy.

A mischievous grin appeared on his lips as he grabbed the dildo. “It needs some lubrication, Liv,” Drake added. Olivia opened her mouth and he placed in it, thrusting into her and watching her tongue swirl around the phallic shaped object, glistening with her saliva. Removing the dildo from her mouth, he turned it on and pressed it against her clit. Olivia moaned louder, scraping her nails on her body. Drake turned her to the side and began to tease her rim with it. The vibrancy of the dildo made her contort herself and she pushed her hips closer to it, the dildo slowly entering her. He pumped into her a few times then pulled his dick and dildo out.

“What the hell?” she barked.

“Just switching entrances here. I can’t let the dildo have all the fun,” he smiled playfully. She laid on her stomach, flexing her legs to push her ass up as he stroked his hard member from her folds to her ass and penetrated her, moving in and out of her slowly. They moaned loud and he rubbed the dildo on her sensitive nub again, making her whimper.

“Do it,” she begged. He obliged, brushing the vibrator down and entering her folds. Olivia shuddered at the intensity of being thrust on both ends by the only man who always knew how to please her.

“God, you’re so tight,” Drake panted. Watching Olivia writhe in pleasure, her eyes fluttering shut and fists clenching on the sheets was all he needed at the moment. He was close, so close, but didn’t want to come first.

“Fuck, I’m so close,” she whimpered.

“Come for me, Liv,” he murmured, ramming faster into her, closing his eyes as her walls pulsated around his manhood. Olivia stood on her hands and knees, her body moving to meet his and roared as she succumbed to pleasure. Drake quickly followed, spilling himself inside her. He eased his softened member and the dildo out of her and both of them fell spent on the bed. “God, I missed fucking you.”

“Of course you did. Who else would fulfill your wildest dreams?” She smirked. He covered his eyes grinning. She was right. No other woman has ever made him feel so satisfied. But before he could make a smart ass comment, he heard voices coming from the hallway.

_“Are you sure you’re alright, my love?”_

_“Yeah, it was just a lot to take in one single night.”_

Drake inhaled sharply as he recognized the voices.

_“Try to get some rest and don’t hesitate to call me if you need anything, okay?_

_"Okay. Don’t stay up so late writing speeches or reading documents. You did all you could for Madeleine and you need to rest too. The doctors will keep us informed of her condition.”_

_"I’ll see you in the morning. Goodnight, Jay.”_

_“Goodnight, Li.”_

The doors next to Olivia’s room made a shutting sound and Drake let out a breath he didn’t notice he was holding. He closed his eyes and shook his head, then felt a gentle squeeze on his hand. He turned his head to the side and Olivia smiled weakly. “Come on, let’s get cleaned up,” she said sitting up. 

She got out of the bed pulling him by the hand towards the bathroom and guiding him to the shower. They cleaned each other’s bodies quietly and hugged for a long moment as the warm water cascaded over their bodies, washing away the soap and their tears. Despite everything, only they knew how much it hurt to be on the other side of wall listening to the woman and the man they loved together. After several minutes in silence, they dried themselves and went back to bed, cuddling until they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
